thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
June09Updates
Archive of past updates of ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com Tuesday, June 30th *Atop the Fourth Wall: Countdown Prologue *Full Circle: Let's Play King's Quest V Parts 5 and 6 *Masterpiece Fanfic Theatre: Episode 6: Bennett vs KFC Monday, June 29th *Theme Lyrics: Doogie Howser M.D. *Sage Reviews: Top 10 SNES RPGs *MasaVox: Lesson 3-Vocal Range Sunday, June 28th *Hardcorner: Street Fighter Plug N Play *You Can Play This: Nekketsu! Street Basket *Still Playing: Doom Parts 2,3 and 4 Saturday, June 27th *The Nostalgia Critic: Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen *The Nostalgia Chick: Transformers *Transmission Awesome #24: Film Brain Friday, June 26th *Bad Movie Beatdown: Seraphim Falls *The Spoony Experiment: Street Fighter 2010: The Final Fight *Read Right to Left:Reaction Shots Episode 1 Thursday, June 25th *Trailer Trash: Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince *Marzgurl's Sketches and Game Heroes: A-Kon 2009 *Marzgurl's Sketches: Top 10 List of Animated Shows that Tell The Whole Story in their Theme Song Wednesday, June 24th *The Nostalgia Critic: Gargoyles *Ashens: PC by Post *Sage Reviews: Prototype Tuesday, June 23rd *Atop the Fourth Wall: Superman Vs. Terminator #1 *Full Circle: Let's Play King's Quest V Parts 2 and 4 *Theme Lyrics: Eek the Cat Monday, June 22nd *GYMDK:Rick Dangerous *Game Heroes: Top 10 Gaming Snacks *Gamed1k: Episode 1 Sunday, June 21st *Ask That Guy With the Glasses Episode 37 *The Spoony Experiment: SWAT 4 Mission 10 *Snapshots: Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo HD Remix Saturday, June 20th *Transmission Awesome #23: Nostalgia Chick *Year One/The Nostalgia Chick: Spooning With Spoony Bloopers *Game Heroes: Tower Toppler Friday, June 19th *Bad Movie Beatdown: Equilibrium *Terrible Old Games You've Probably Never Heard Of: Human Killing Machine, Atari ST *Full Circle: Top 9 Music Moments in Gaming (Old School Edition) Thursday, June 18th *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: Wonderboy III: The Dragon's Trap *Game Den: Thrill Kill Part 2 and 3 *MasaVox: Lessons 1 and 2 Wednesday, June 17th *The Nostalgia Critic: Sidekicks *The AngryJoeShow: Mountain Dew: World of Warcraft Game Fuel - Stuff Reviews *Atop the Fourth Wall: Let's Play Star Trek Voyager: Elite Force Parts 1 and 2 Tuesday, June 16th *Atop the Fourth Wall: Secret Defenders #10 *Theme Lyrics: Tales From The Crypt. *The AngryJoeShow: 5 Things: Like/Hate about Ghostbusters Monday, June 15th *Transmission Awesome #22: JewWario *Video Game Confessions: Sheik *Sage Reviews: Damnation Sunday, June 14th *You Can Play This: Pop'N Music *Phelous (shows): Skinned Deep Saturday, June 13th *The Nostalgia Chick: Xanadu *Game Den: Thrill Kill Part 1 *Dragonball Z Abridged: Episode 10 Finale *Game Heroes: E3 2009 - Booth Babes Friday, June 12th *Atop the Fourth Wall: Theme Song Contest Winner *Still Gaming: Doom Part 1 *The AngryJoeShow: Project Natal: Milo Parody Thursday, June 11th *Specials/Year One: Urkel House *5 Second Movies by Film Brain: Spider-Man 3 *Terrible Old Games You've Probably Never Heard Of: Renegade III: The Final Chapter, ZX Spectrum Wednesday, June 10th *Year One/The Nostalgia Critic:Critic and Nerd: TMNT Making of Coming Out of Their Shells *Wez + Larry's Top 10: Top Ten Villains: Part 1 *Full Circle: Let's Play: King's Quest V Part 2 Tuesday, June 9th *Atop the Fourth Wall: Secret Defenders #9 *Dragonball Z Abridged: Episode 10 Part 2 *Little Miss Gamer: Top Five Cheap or Free Games to Beat the Recession Monday, June 8th *Hardcorner: Heavy Metal Package-Therion *Full Circle: Let's Play: King's Quest V Part 1 *Transmission Awesome: James Rolfe Interview Sunday, June 7th *The Spoony Experiment: Ripper Prologue *Game Heroes: E3 2009 Video Updates *Still Gaming: Megaman Legends Saturday, June 6th *Theme Lyrics: Star Trek: The Next Generation *GSYMDK: Speedball *The AngryJoeShow: Double Feature Review: Star Trek DAC & Riddick Friday, June 5th *The Nostalgia Chick: Top 11 Embarrassing Nostalgic Dance Crazes *Specials:Auction Time! Thursday, June 4th *Transmission Awesome #21: Ed Glaser *Sage Reviews: Infamous *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: Super Mario Bros 2/Doki Doki Panic Wednesday, June 3rd *The Nostalgia Critic: North *Still Gaming: Top 10 Animé Openings and Endings *Game Heroes: E3 2009 XBox 360 Tuesday, June 2nd *Bum Reviews: Up *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Marriage of Hercules and Xena *Press Start Episode #21: Final Fight Monday, June 1st *Outside the Otaku:Berserk *You Can Play This: Recca More info: Timeline Category:Content Category:Updates